Spiders
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: Okay. A drabblish oneshot on the Courage X Katz pairing, so that means slash. Courage muses over his and Katz's differences. No Like, no read.


**Authors Notes at bottom of page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic, which I am making no money off of, so don't sue!**

**Warnings: This fic is a Slash between Katz and Courage. If the thought of this coupling, or slash couplings in general, sickens you in any way, then I must advise that you do NOT read this fic. **

**You have been warned.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He would never understand Katz's affinity with spiders.

The way they would creep soundlessly about their domain, fangs poised and potent with their own concoction of venom, liquid death, as unique to each eight legged individual as fingerprints to a human. The way their eight tiny, beady black eyes were positioned, covering a full 180 of the 360 degree circumference of their boneless craniums. The way they would hide in the dark corners of a room, in the tiny cracks and crevices in floors and walls, waiting in ambush for their helpless victims to stumble into their webs.

He would often watch Katz as he tended to his beloved arachnids; as he talked to them, handled them, fed them. He would watch as Katz's eyes lit up when a spider would scramble gracefully up one of his outstretched arms, climbing up the back of his neck and coming to rest on his head, bloated abdomen wedged between two erect feline ears. Would watch the way his mouth curved into a satisfied grin as one of his spiders caught its prey, lassoing it in a silky thread of webbing before digging gleaming fangs deep into the insect's body, dissolving its insides into a viscous soup to be later drained, leaving only an empty husk behind.

He could not say he shared the same interest in spiders. In fact, quite the contrary.

He hated spiders.

Hated the way they would hang from the ceilings and walls on their delicate webs, waiting patiently for prey to ensnare in their traps. Hated the feel of their legs lightly brushing his fur, causing his skin to tingle unpleasantly for minutes after. Hated the way they devoured their victim's innards, hated their numerous miniscule eyes, hated their swollen abdomens, so disproportionate to the rest of their hideous bodies.

He hated everything about the disgusting little arachnids, everything from their glossy eyes to their needlepoint feet. He always had done, and held no doubt that he always would do.

Yet, despite all this, he still allowed Katz to keep them in their little tanks in nearly every room in the house. They stared at him across the room as he watched TV, crawled about in their containers in the kitchen as he cooked, and feasted on their prey's soupy innards as he ate his dinner. The only rooms free from the venomous beasts were the bedroom and bathrooms; as he point blank refused to share his bath and toilet trips with them, and was loathe to sleep with the little creatures watching him.

Katz was fine with this arrangement, happy to spend time with his pets during the day, and time with his Courage at night. They were one odd couple, the spider maniac and the arachnophobe, the cat and the dog. They had many good times, and plenty of bad times, but they always made it through in the end. Together, they were Ok.

Courage wasn't the only one confused in the relationship anyway. Katz didn't understand a lot about him. His need to protect people, his fear of practically _everything, _his apparently strange habit of conversing with his cynical computer in times of need. He doubted either of them would ever truly understand the other, but it didn't matter, they knew enough. He didn't need to know why Katz loved spiders, or why his favourite sport was handball, or why he had a rather large appetite for destruction. Hell, he didn't even need to know why he loved him. He just needed to know that he did.

And they did love one another, strange as it was.

He sighed, snapping out of his thoughts as he felt the sofa beside him dip suddenly, informing him of the others sudden presence before he had a chance to speak up.

"Hey Katz." He muttered, lazily stretching his forepaws before himself. He pressed his paws into the sofa cushion on either side of him, pushing himself up into a sitting position. The creature beside him raised one red paw, laying it to rest on his pink-furred head where it brushed lazily back and forth in a calming manner, eliciting a small sigh from the dog. Katz removed the paw, leaning over and lifting his loves chin so he could gaze into the deep obsidian orbs.

"Courage, what's wrong?" He purred softly, voice tinged with the concern his words portrayed. Courage stared into Katz's own yellow eyes for a few brief moments before allowing himself a small smile, brushing Katz's paw away from his chin.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied, leaning to his right so he could rest his head in Katz's lap. He heard Katz sigh contentedly above him, raising a paw to smooth down his slightly rumpled pink fur.

"Really. What about?" He asked, hands continuing their ministrations on his fur, gently untangling knots and straightening twisted tufts.

"Us."

"I see. What about us?" He purred, fingers scratching behind Courage's ears, causing them to twitch uncontrollably. "Nothing bad I trust?"

Courage smiled warmly, relaxing fully on Katz's lap and digging his face into the warm fur there. He yawned tiredly and nuzzled further into the warmth, mind beginning to go cloudy with intentions of sleep. "Nope." He muttered, eyelids fluttering shut as a spell of drowsiness overtook him "Nothing bad at all."

Katz smiled as Courage drifted off to sleep in his lap, his warm breath rustling the crimson fur on his legs. He sat there a while, watching his sleeping love shift about on his lap, before deciding to head off to bed himself. He gathered Courage in his arms and slowly made his way up the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. He reached their room and lay Courage down on his side of the bed, before climbing in with him, cuddling the pink fur ball close to his chest as he too fell asleep.

And through it all; the conversation, the point in time where Courage dozed off, Katz heading up the stairs with the sleeping dog.

In glass tanks all around the room.

The spiders watched.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Okay, first off, I don't need you all to tell me how crappy it was. I know how crappy it was, I just had to re-read it several times. Trust me, I know.**

**Anyway.**** Ok, I know you're probably all thinking 'what the hell?!****'.**** Well, I'm ****afraid,**** I don't really know the answer to that. I'd never even acknowledged the idea of this coupling before a couple hours ago, and I just ended up writing this. I was watching 'A Night ****At**** The Katz Motel' and the idea ****kinda****sorta****, just popped up.**

**Oh, don't be fooled, I actually love spiders. ****Heh****, but we all know Courage hates them, and this was more from his P.O.V I guess, so yeah, that's why it turned out like that. Oh, and the ending is terrible. My mind went blank a few sentences before the end so I just went with whatever I could come up with. **

**Anyways, I feel I've done enough talking. Hope you liked and, well, if not, then ****I'm**** sorry. Flame if you need, but only if it's about how I wrote. Do NOT flame the coupling or slash in general, because I WILL block you. I've done it before.**

**Please review! **

**Flash **

**xxx**


End file.
